Open You
by darkestlake
Summary: Karena hidup tidak selalu mulus. Kim Mingyu hanya menginginkan kehidupan cinta yang lain dari yang biasa ia lakukan. seventeen fic. meanie. mingyu. wonwoo. hanya fik-fik pendek yang merangkai sisi lain kelanjutan cerita dari Your Paris Boy
1. Back to Hometown

Wonwoo Jeon bergegas memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Mingyu sedang gosok gigi di kamar mandi, tapi begitu mendengar keributan yang diciptakan pacarnya ia akhirnya terpaksa keluar.

"Ada apa? Kau berisik sekali."

"Kim Mingyu kau mau ikut pulang kampung, tidak?" Wonwoo masih belum menatap pada Mingyu ketika bertanya—yang entahlah, Mingyu sendiri juga tidak yakin jika Wonwoo sedang bertanya.

"Pulang kemana?"

"Korea, _mon amour._ Korea!"

Mingyu masih ternganga saat Wonwoo menyerahkan selembar lagi tiket untuknya, "Aku ada pekerjaan disana, sampai satu minggu. Aku harap kau bisa ikut karena aku sudah membujuk _Mrs._ Ivonne supaya kau juga bisa turut kesana. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Ya bukan begitu, aku hanya…kaget?"

"Simpan saja rasa kagetmu, kita harus bersiap. Pesawat kita berangkat dua jam lagi, sayang."

Mingyu ingat ia belum menyelesaikan gosok giginya.

.

.

* * *

 **maafkan segala kekurangan yang ada dalam fik ini karena pembuatnya hanyalah manusia biasa.**

Saya mengingkari janji untuk hiatus, labil ya.

untuk kepentingan cerita, disarankan untuk membaca Your Paris Boy terlebih dahulu, jika tidak bisa membaca bagian lemonnya, silahkan di skip.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Mingyu, marganya kembali diletakkan di depan nama pemberian orangtuanya. Dan sudah cukup lama Mingyu tidak dipanggil demikian. Wonwoo yang pertama memanggilnya seperti itu, entah maksudnya meledek atau apa, Mingyu tidak keberatan.

Koneksi Wonwoo di Seoul cukup bagus, terbukti begitu mereka sudah keluar bandara, sudah ada taksi yang menjemput keduanya.

Setelah masuk dan duduk dengan nyaman di dalam taksi, Mingyu bertanya, "Selanjutnya kita pergi kemana?"

Wonwoo menguap sebentar, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Mingyu yang sedikit lebih tinggi, "Ke rumah orangtuaku."

"Oh."

Oh?! Mingyu kembali menoleh pada Wonwoo, "Apa?!"

"Apanya yang apa?" Wonwoo berkedip sekali, "Wajar kan kalau aku pulang ke rumah orangtuaku? Nanti kita juga akan ke rumahmu juga kok, kita gantian." Pemuda kurus menyahut dengan begitu santai—dan itu sempat membuat Mingyu malu sendiri. Apa cuma dia yang merasa gugup untuk bertemu orangtua Wonwoo?

Mingyu yang masih tetap diam membuat Wonwoo penasaran, "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Masalah tentang kita?"

"Tepatnya, ya." Mingyu membuang nafas.

Wonwoo tersenyum geli, "Tenanglah, orangtuaku tidak tahu kalau aku punya pacar lelaki." _—tepatnya belum tahu._

Mingyu tahu Pak Supir di depan sedang mendengarkan mereka bicara dan Mingyu berdeham. "Oke, jadi sekarang kita ke rumahmu? Apa kita menginap disana?"

"Tidak lah. Sebelum pergi ke Perancis apa kau pikir aku tinggal bersama orangtuaku?" Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya—berhenti bersandar pada Mingyu. Ia meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di saku mantel dan mengangkat panggilan masuknya, "Oh, halo, Bu? Aku sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah… tidak, mungkin dua puluh menit lagi aku sampai."

Mingyu merogoh ponselnya. Melihat Wonwoo yang ditelepon oleh ibunya membuat Mingyu ingat kalau dia belum memberitahu keluarganya tentang kepulangannya ke Korea.

' _Aku berada di Korea sekarang, besok aku akan datang ke rumah.'_

Pesan singkat itu dikirim tepat saat Wonwoo menutup telepon. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lalu melirik ponselnya, "Kau baru memberitahu keluargamu?"

"Karena kau sangat mendadak mengajakku dalam perjalanan ini." Mingyu bicara setengah protes, "Aku bahkan tidak sempat memilih pakaian."

"Tapi, aku kan sudah menyiapkannya." Wonwoo mengerlingkan matanya, " _No need to worry, caro mio._ "

"Hmn." Mingyu malas bicara lagi. Wonwoo juga sepertinya tidak berniat meneruskan pembicaraan lebih jauh—akhirnya memikirkan Pak Supir taksi yang pasti mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Wonwoo lupa mereka di Seoul, bukan Paris. Tapi, meski begitu, Wonwoo merapatkan mantel dan kembali bersandar ke pundak Mingyu.

Sebenarnya ini benar, mereka perlu beberapa kali waktu seperti ini—dimana Mingyu lepas dari urusan kafe dan Wonwoo ambil kesempatan untuk ijin berlibur kemudian mereka liburan ke tempat yang tenang dan hanya mereka berdua. Wonwoo meringis, dia mengajak Mingyu kembali ke Korea, ia berpikir mereka akan bisa mengabiskan waktu berdua, tapi kemudian Wonwoo ingat bahwa disini ia harus bekerja.

Mereka sampai di rumah mewah berlantai tiga, Wonwoo dengan enggan berhenti bersandar pada Mingyu dan mengajak pemuda yang lebih tinggi untuk turun sambil mengatakan, "Cuma sebentar."

"Ini rumahku." Wonwoo berkata pada Mingyu.

"Sudah kuduga kau dari keluarga kaya raya." Mingyu berkomentar sementara mereka berjalan mendekat ke pintu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu berukiran rumit.

"Berlebihan." Wonwoo menyahut. Pemuda kurus membunyikan bel beberapa kali sampai kemudian seseorang membukakan pintu rumah.

" _Ma sweetie Wonwoo baby~_ "

"Aku pulang, Bu." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis lalu memeluk ibunya.

Mingyu masih diam, memandangi Wonwoo dan ibunya. Nyaris melongo.

Nyonya Jeon yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Mingyu—yang nyaris melongo—akhirnya bertanya, "Wonwoo- _ya_ , siapa dia?"

"Oh iya." Wonwoo melepas pelukan ibunya, "Dia Kim Mingyu, Bu." _pacarku—_ "—temanku selama di Paris."

Nyonya Jeon yang mengenakan setelah celana pendek setengah paha dan sweater panjang longgar melirik pada Mingyu, dan Mingyu sedikit mengerti kenapa Wonwoo bisa sangat menyukai busana yang sama untuk bersantai di rumah. Lagipula, dari wajah mereka juga mirip. Jeon Wonwoo memang dibesarkan di lingkungan _high class, fashionist, modern_. Kekinian.

"Apa pekerjaanmu di Paris, Mingyu-goon?" tanya Nyonya Jeon. Tanpa basa-basi, membuat Wonwoo menyenggol lengan ibunya, merasa ibunya lancang karena langsung menanyakan pekerjaan.

"Aku cuma punya bisnis kecil disana, Nyonya." Sungguh, Nyonya Jeon adalah calon ibu mertua super selektif.

"Err, jadi pekerjaan Mingyu adalah _pattissier_ , Bu. Dia adalah lulusan terbaik di sekolah _dessert_ yang ia ikuti lalu mendapat kesempatan untuk membuka kafe disana." Wonwoo tersenyum kikuk, "Di Paris maksudku."

"Wah, wah, kenapa bisa kau tinggal bersama anakku?" Nyonya Jeon awalnya bermuka serius hingga Mingyu pikir ia tidak bisa mempertahankan senyumnya lebih lama lagi, "Wonwoo pasti sangat banyak merepotkanmu, hahaha. Cepatlah masuk anak-anakku, aku sudah mulai merasa kedinginan disini."

Wonwoo melirik ke arah Mingyu lalu bicara lagi pada ibunya, "Mungkin kami akan kesini besok lagi, Bu. Aku ingin tidur di apartemenku saja. Sudah berapa lama sejak bangunan itu kutinggalkan?"

Wajah Nyonya Jeon sedikit kecewa, "Oh, kenapa sayangku? Kau tidak rindu pada ibumu, huh?"

"Percayalah kalau aku sangat kangen padamu, Bu. Tapi aku disini untuk bekerja dan apartemenku letaknya lebih dekat dengan tempat pemotretanku." Wonwoo memeluk ibunya kembali, "Kami harus bergegas, Pak Supir sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

"Kau ini selalu saja." Nyonya Jeon menepuk punggung putranya keras-keras, "Katakan pada ibu kau mau makan apa selama disini. Kau sangat kurus."

Wonwoo tertawa, "Pastikan angkat teleponmu jika aku menghubungi."

Mereka selesai berpamitan dan Mingyu membungkuk sopan pada ibu Wonwoo. Mereka masuk ke taksi dan ketika taksi sudah mulai berjalan, Wonwoo masih membalas lambaian tangan ibunya hingga bangunan itu menghilang dari pandangan mata.

"Padahal kalau kau mau menginap di rumahmu tidak apa-apa." Mingyu bicara, membuat perhatian Wonwoo teralih dari pemandangan yang masih searah dengan rumahnya kepada Mingyu, "Kau belum bertemu ayahmu kan?"

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, "Ayahku sering menginap di kantor. Kupikir dia bahkan tidak tertarik jika aku pulang. Dia tidak pernah suka melihat aku yang menjadi model." Berjeda sebentar, ketika Mingyu terlihat ingin menyahut, Wonwoo cepat-cepat bicara lagi, "Aku jelaskan nanti saja di apartemen."

Mingyu diam. Merasa sedikit tersentil. Tidak banyak tentang Wonwoo yang sudah ia ketahui. Bagaimana latar belakang pemuda kurus itu sampai menjadi model di Paris padahal orangtuanya kaya raya. Ibunya terlihat mendukung karirnya, lalu kenapa ayahnya tidak suka dengan pekerjaan putranya? Apa alasannya?

"Apa kau punya kakak? Atau saudara?"

"Tidak. Aku anak tunggal." Wonwoo menjawab dengan santai, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Tidak, aku cuma…bertanya." Mingyu memilih untuk diam kembali.

Sekitar dua puluh menit taksi menepi di sebuah apartemen di kawasan elit Gangnam. Wonwoo turun disusul Mingyu sementara Pak Supir mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka yang diletetakkan di bagasi. Setelah memberikan ongkos, Pak Supir pergi dan Mingyu berharap semoga Pak Supir itu menganggap percakapannya dengan Wonwoo hanyalah percakapan biasa seorang teman.

Apartemen Wonwoo ada di lantai enam, beberapa orang terlihat menyapa Wonwoo dan menanyakan beberapa hal basa-basi seperti bagaimana kabarnya selama di Paris. Mingyu tidak ingat sudah berapa kali Wonwoo menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja!"

Mereka sampai di apartemen Wonwoo dan si pemilik langsung mencari kasur untuk berbaring diatasnya. Pemuda kurus menghela nafas dengan teramat lega.

"Ah, nikmatnya saat punggung menyentuh kasur."

Tidak seperti pacarnya, Mingyu memilih untuk memeriksa isi kulkas, dan ia cukup terkejut saat melihat isi kulkas Wonwoo penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan.

"Kenapa kulkasmu penuh makanan?" Mingyu bertanya ketika ia menaruh kopernya di sisi koper Wonwoo di sebelah tempat tidur. Wonwoo berguling untuk bersitatap dengannya.

"Pasti orang suruhan ibuku yang mengisinya. Sepertinya dia sudah menduga kalau aku akan menginap di apartemen dan tidak di rumah."

"Dan mungkin itu juga yang jadi alasan kenapa apartemen ini bisa begitu rapid an bersih padahal sudah ditinggal beberapa tahun oleh pemiliknya. Hidupmu benar-benar enak."

Raut wajah Wonwoo berubah, "Tidak juga."

Kemudian Mingyu teringat perkataan Wonwoo di taksi sebelumnya, "Keberatan bercerita padaku sekarang?"

Wonwoo bangun dari tempat tidur, tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Ia membongkar kopernya dan kemudian berganti baju. Mingyu masih belum mendapatkan jawaban hingga Wonwoo kembali dari kamar mandi sehabis mencuci kaki dan menggosok gigi.

"Wonwoo?"

"Aku lelah, Mingyu. Bisa kita bicarakan besok saja?"

Wonwoo berbaring membelakangi Mingyu yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Mingyu juga kembali diam. Sepertinya ia sudah membuat suasana hai Wonwoo cukup buruk. Tapi, Mingyu berusaha berpikir sesuai dengan yang Wonwoo ucapkan—mungkin Wonwoo memang benar-benar lelah.

Tapi ia sudah penasaran. Sejak pertama kali berkenalan dengan Wonwoo, pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun tidak banyak menceritakan tentag kehidupannya di Korea, bahkan Mingyu tidak tahu pekerjaan orangtua Wonwoo pada awalnya—baru hari ini ia tahu. Dan baru hari ini juga ia tahu bahwa Wonwoo memang berasal dari keluarga kaya—sebelumnya Mingyu hanya meraba-raba saja.

Mendadak Mingyu merasa hubungan mereka jauh dari kata saling mengerti. Ia dan Wonwoo sama-sama sibuk di Paris, masa pendekatan hingga mereka berpacaran juga tergolong sangat simpel—berkenalan, bertukar nomor telepon dan akun media sosial, pendekatan yang biasa-biasa saja sampai Mingyu yang menanyakan apakah Wonwoo keberatan atau tidak menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka memutuskan tinggal bersama karena mereka sangat jarang punya waktu bersama, Wonwoo yang saat itu memintanya untuk tinggal bersama mengatakan setidaknya mereka masih bisa saling menatap wajah satu sama saling saat bangun tidur dan menjelang tidur, jika mereka tinggal bersama.

Hanya seperti itu setiap hari, diselingi beberapa kegiatan seks atau bermesraan. Mereka tidak pernah saling bercerita lebih jauh tentang diri masing-masing. Tidak pernah.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya, mendekat ke sisi Wonwoo hanya untuk mengecup dahinya. Berpikir untuk mengajak bicara Wonwoo dari hati ke hati suatu saat nanti, mereka butuh untuk lebih terbuka satu sama lain.

Mingyu beranjak ke kamar mandi dan Wonwoo membuka matanya.

Wonwoo belum tidur.

* * *

to be continued

.

.

November bulan pancaroba. Saya gampang sekali meriang—bukan merindukan kasih sayang.

Terima kasih yang sudah review di Your Paris Boy sebelumnya. Lebih banyak permintaan untuk membuat sekuel Red String tp untuk kisah mereka, biarlah tetap berada di situ, mungkin jika berkesempatan membuat sekuel Red String, saya akan dengan senang hati menceritakan kisah Jisoo setelah ditolak oleh Jeonghan. Bukan untuk melanjutkan cerita utama.

Dan lagi, ibu Jeon luar biasa, maksud saya luar biasa silahkan lihat lagi Seventeen Big Debut Project episode 6, cari dan amati ibu Wonwoo. So swag.

 **Tamban, 28 November 2015**

 **darkestlake**


	2. Mingyu's Home

Jeon Wonwoo terbangun jam lima pagi, dan ia bangun lebih dulu daripada Mingyu—yang sekali lagi tidur di sofa apartemen.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir, merasa gagal sebagai pacar yang peduli. Semalam ia sangat lelah—dan beribu kali lebih lelah saat Mingyu bertanya tentang keluarganya. Memikirkannya saja Wonwoo pusing. Jadi secara tidak sengaja ia bersikap sedikit dingin pada Mingyu semalam.

Model kurus merasa sedikit bersalah. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Mingyu?

 _Yang benar saja, tidur di sofa setelah perjalanan jauh yang lama. Badan Mingyu pasti sakit semua. Astaga, bagaimana kalau dia sakit karena kelelahan? Astaga, ya Tuhan, astaga. Semuanya akan jadi salahku!_

Mau membangunkan tapi Wonwoo ragu—kombinasi antara tidak ingin mengganggu dengan gengsi.

Sampai akhirnya Mingyu sendiri membuka mata dan bersitatap dengan Wonwoo secara tidak sengaja.

"Wa—wah, pagi!" entah karena apa Wonwoo kaget sendiri. Mingyu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum bangun sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Pagi. Kau sudah bangun duluan ternyata." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo masih dengan mata fokus tak fokus, "Omong-omong, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ya—aku mau membuat sarapan. Ah, benar sarapan!" Wonwoo tersenyum lebar yang sedikit membuat Mingyu berpikir bahwa ia masih bermimpi, "Lebih baik kau tidur saja sekarang, Mingyu."

"Sebentar, kau—" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lebih lekat—sekarang ia berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar bermimpi, "—kau mau memasak?"

.

.

* * *

MAMA event = Seventeen jalan-jalan = meanie dating. Lol  
terus apa Cuma saya yg berpikir kalau dongjin mirip mingyu…

* * *

.

.

Daging bacon setengah gosong, telur goreng nyaris tidak berbentuk, roti yang lupa dipanggang adalah sarapan pagi Kim Mingyu hari ini. Mingyu menatap masakan pacarnya setengah hati, lalu berusaha membatin maklum, _wajar, pekerjaan Wonwoo adalah model. Dia bukan koki atau tukang masak._

Wonwoo yang duduk berseberangan dengan Mingyu menundukkan muka—kecewa juga dengan masakannya. Ya, harusnya dia harus beli buku resep masakan dulu lalu menonton video demo _Cara Memasak Sarapan Terbaik untuk Pacar Tercinta_ di Yuutub—tapi ini hanya sebagai permintaan maafnya pada Mingyu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memakannya, buang saja tidak apa-apa." Wonwoo bicara.

Mingyu tanpa diduga hanya mengambil garpu dan mengiris bagian kecil telur dadar yang dimasak Wonwoo. Ia memasukkan potongan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya krenyes-krenyes, bahkan Wonwoo mendengarnya.

"Cangkang telur." Mingyu berkomentar singkat.

Wonwoo meringis. "Maaf."

Wonwoo tidak sadar jika Mingyu sudah menghabiskan sarapannya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengucap syukur setelah makan sementara Wonwoo menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau menghabiskannya?"

"Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, dan aku juga sedang lapar. Lalu… siapa yang bisa menolak makanan yang sudah dimasak oleh pacarnya?"

Seharusnya Wonwoo tahu satu hal, memasakkan Mingyu yang seorang _pattissier_ pasti sangat buruk dengan bakat masaknya yang dibawah rata-rata. Tapi, pacarnya itu sama sekali tidak masalah—bahkan rela saja makan cangkang telur yang ikut termasak bersama telur dadar.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana caramu membuka cangkang telur ini? Meremasnya?"

Wonwoo meringis sekali lagi, "Percayalah aku tidak melakukan itu."

Mingyu tersenyum sedikit lalu melanjutkan minum susu, "Hari ini sudah ada jadwal? Apa kau masih lelah?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku masih _free_. Pemotretan mulai besok dan badanku sudah cukup bugar. Memangnya kenapa?"

Susu dalam gelas sudah tandas dan Mingyu meneguk lebih dulu sebelum berkata, "Mau ikut ke tempat keluargaku? Daripada kau sendirian di apartemen."

.

.

Ketika Wonwoo turun dari taksi, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sejuk.

Rumah keluarga Mingyu bergaya minimalis dan di sekitarnya banyak tumbuh pohon—ada pohon persik yang berbuah lebat dan buahnya sudah mulai kemerahan. Di depan rumah banyak juga tanaman bunga bahkan jeruk bonsai—yang juga mulai berbuah. Wonwoo merasa seperti masuk pedesaan—padahal rumah Mingyu hanya sekitar lima kilometer dari pusat Seoul.

"Eyy, Mingyu. Kau sudah datang?"

Ada seorang ibu-ibu menghampiri Mingyu yang berjalan jauh di depan Wonwoo lalu mereka berpelukan. Wonwoo sudah tahu persis kalau itu adalah ibu Mingyu, perempuan yang sudah mulai memiliki kerutan di wajah itu terlihat anggun.

"Pulang, Bu. Aku melihat persik berbuah lebat, boleh dipetik?" Mingyu menyengir dan ibunya memukul kepalanya.

"Dasar kau ini, seharusnya kau menanyakan kabar bukannya langsung membicarakan pohon persik." Nyonya Kim gregetan sementara Mingyu mengaduh sambil tertawa.

"Maaf, aku akan menanyakannya secara lebih mendalam nanti. Oh, kenalkan temanku Bu." Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo, "Hyung, kemarilah."

 _Hyung?_ Pft, Wonwoo baru pertama kali dipanggil seperti itu. Rasanya ingin sekali menonjok muka Mingyu saking gemasnya dipanggil begitu. Wonwoo berjalan mendekat, kemudian membungkukkan badannya di depan ibu Mingyu.

"Ah, Wonwoo-goon, Mingyu banyak bercerita tentangmu. Dia bilang kau adalah model dan itu membuatku penasaran, ternyata memang benar kau tampan sekali." Nyonya Kim tertawa dengan tawa keibuan—tanpa sadar itu membuat perasaan Wonwoo menghangat.

"Ahaha, tidak, Bi. Mingyu juga tampan, Bibi terlalu memujiku saja."

Mingyu diam-diam menyeringai.

"Astaga, aku sampai lupa menyuruh kalian masuk. Sebenarnya aku ingin memasakkan makan siang, tapi aku terlalu penasaran dengan Mingyu yang sudah menuntut ilmu masak disana." Nyonya Kim malah menuntun Wonwoo masuk dan meninggalkan Mingyu di halaman. Wonwoo menunjukkan muka bingung sementara Mingyu membuat wajah tidak terima.

"Bu—astaga anakmu sebenarnya yang mana?"

"Kau sudah tahu isi rumah kita, Kim Mingyu, jadi aku hanya harus menuntun temanmu ini ke rumah." Nyonya Kim bicara tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah putranya. Mingyu mengangkat tangan ingin mencegah, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum geli.

 _Ah, seandainya Wonwoo adalah wanita. Mungkin ibunya akan langsung menyuruh mereka menikah sekarang juga…_

Tapi, setidaknya ibunya menyukai Wonwoo. Ada harapan bukan?

Ada harapan bukan jika suatu saat nanti ibunya akan menerima sebaik saat ini di masa mendatang saat Mingyu mengenalkan Wonwoo sebagai pacarnya—bukan temannya?

Di saat bersamaan, Wonwoo juga mengharapkan hal yang sama.

Tapi, apa mungkin?

.

.

"Mingyu- _hyung_!"

Seorang anak SMP berlarian ke dapur—kebetulan saja di dapur ada Mingyu, Wonwoo juga Nyonya Kim. Mingyu langsung berdiri dari kursi—ancang-ancang seperti ingin menangkap sesuatu—yang Wonwoo pikir posenya cukup aneh.

Seorang anak melompat kepada Mingyu dan Mingyu malah menghindar. Wonwoo meringis saat tubuh anak yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu jatuh membentur lantai.

"Khe…" anak itu segera berdiri, bergerak cepat untuk menonjoki perut kakaknya yang tidak tahan untuk tertawa, "Sialan kau, _hyung_! Sialan! Mati kau! Mati!"

Wonwoo melongo, ia tidak tahu sama sekali kalau Mingyu punya adik. Mengabaikan kakak-adik yang masih bergelut—tapi bukan dalam selimut, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tahu jika Mingyu punya sisi sejahil sekarang. Ia hanya mengetahui Mingyu yang kalem—baiklah, kadang pemuda itu juga jahil seperti saat _show crossdressing_ beberapa waktu lalu. Wonwoo malu kalau mengingatnya lagi.

"Dongjin, cepatlah ganti baju dan ikut makan siang." Nyonya Kim menepukkan kedua tangannya—dan ajaibnya, dua putranya langsung memisahkan diri.

"Diterima, Bu!" Dongjin berlari lagi menuju kamarnya.

Mingyu kembali di sebelah Wonwoo dan menyengir saat Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mingyu membenahi kemeja pas badan dan kembali duduk di kursi.

Dongjin bergabung untuk makan siang. Awalnya Mingyu sangat ingin pulang setelah makan siang, tapi ibunya mencegahnya karena Mingyu belum bertemu ayahnya. Dongjin sebenarnya sangat ingin mengajak Mingyu ke kebun persik milik keluarga—karena Mingyu sudah terlanjur bilang ingin melihat Dongjin memanjat pohon persik. Sayangnya, hari ini ada latihan wajib _band_ sekolah dan mereka tidak punya gitaris tetap selain Dongjin.

Mingyu memegang lagi kunci kamarnya dan kembali masuk ke ruangan yang sudah ia tinggalkan sekitar empat tahun. Barang-barangnya masih diletakkan di tempat yang sama. Mingyu meraih foto kelulusannya—seingatnya ia belum sempat melihat foto yang sudah dicetak, ah pasti ini pekerjaan ibu. Pemuda tinggi tersenyum lalu meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu.

Wonwoo ikut masuk—tentu saja. Ia masih melihat ada banyak _sticky notes_ dengan warna pudar di meja belajar Mingyu—rupanya memang benar kalau Mingyu itu adalah anak yang rajin di masa sekolahnya.

"Mau istirahat dulu?" Mingyu menawari.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku ingin melihat-lihat kamarmu."

Wonwoo membuka jendela, sementara Mingyu berjalan lagi ke arah pintu dan Wonwoo mendengar Mingyu menutup pintunya. Saat tengah melihat bunga _plum_ yang masih menguncup, Mingyu memeluknya dari belakang dan menciumi lehernya. Ketika bibir Mingyu menyentuh daun telinga Wonwoo, pemuda itu berbisik, "Tutup kembali jendelanya."

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo bertanya sambil menutup kembali jendela. "Bagaimana kalau ibumu tiba-tiba masuk?"

"Ibuku tidak akan pernah sembarangan masuk ke kamar anaknya, dan juga kita sudah makan siang."

Wonwoo tidak tahu cara menolak ketika mereka sudah berciuman. Mingyu selalu mengawali setiap sentuhan mereka dengan lembut, ketika sudah terasa panas, ia akan membuat Wonwoo kewalahan. Ciuman mereka awalnya stabil, tapi kemudian Mingyu mengambil dominasi dan lidah Wonwoo hanya pasrah saja mengikuti alur yang sudah dibuat Mingyu. Wonwoo memeluk leher, dan meskipun nafasnya sudah mulai putus-putus ia masih ingin Mingyu memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Aku ingin melakukannya." Mingyu berbisik lagi saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Wonwoo terengah, "Lakukan dengan cepat…"

Mingyu menyeringai, menciumi wajah Wonwoo sambil berkata pelan, "Tapi jangan berisik, kamarku tidak ada pengedap suara."

.

.

"Aku sangat iri dengan keluargamu…"

Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya, "Kenapa?"

"Hangat. Dan bukannya kau pernah bilang bahwa ibumu tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu untuk memasak?"

Mingyu membuka jendela, udara dingin yang masuk membuat Wonwoo reflek menaikkan selimut.

"Memang benar, tapi sepertinya ibuku sudah menerimanya." Mingyu tersenyum, berbalik dan kembali naik ke kasur untuk bergabung dalam selimut bersama Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tertawa lagi, "Aku…benar-benar iri, Mingyu. Aku juga iri melihat kedekatanmu dengan Dongjin, dia adik yang sangat manis dan kalian sangat manis saat bersama. Aku tidak punya saudara jadi aku selalu sendirian. Ibuku seorang _fashionist_ dan _desainer_ telah banyak memberi pengaruh padaku tapi kami juga jarang bersama. Apalagi, ayahku…"

Mingyu mengusap rambut Wonwoo dengan lembut, lalu menarik tubuh telanjang pemuda yang lebih tua untuk memeluknya, "Jika kau ingin mengatakan semuanya sekarang, aku akan mendengarkannya."

Wonwoo memeluknya balik—berpegangan pada kemeja Mingyu dan sudah membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita saat pintu kamar Mingyu diketuk dari luar.

"Mingyu, ayahmu sudah pulang. Dia sangat ingin menemuimu sekarang."

Itu suara Nyonya Kim. Mingyu menjawab iya dengan cepat dan mengancingkan kemeja dengan cepat. Ia membenahi rambut sebentar kemudian baru teringat pada Wonwoo yang bahkan masih telanjang di dalam selimutnya.

"Hei, ayo turun bersama-sama," Mingyu menyeringai, memelankan suaranya, "Kau harus menemui ayah mertuamu."

Wonwoo langsung melangkah gagah demi melemparkan satu bantal kepada Mingyu.

.

.

Tuan Kim agak kecewa saat Mingyu langsung berpamitan satu jam setelah mereka bertemu, "Ya ampun, bukannya kau belum melihat Dongjin memanjat pohon persik?"

Mingyu memeluk ayahnya dengan erat, "Sebelum pulang ke Paris aku akan kemari lagi. Lagipula, barangku semuanya ada di apartemen Wonwoo- _hyung_." Ia hanya berusaha mencari alasan. Besok Wonwoo sudah mulai pemotretan. Bahkan, sebenarnya mereka melupakan janji Wonwoo yang ingin mengunjungi ibunya lagi hari ini.

Wonwoo juga berpamitan dengan ayah dan ibu Mingyu—lagi-lagi Nyonya Kim mengatainya tampan. _Oh, terima kasih, ibu mertua_.

Ketika Wonwoo mendekat ke arah Dongjin—yang baru saja datang dari kegiatan klubnya, adik Mingyu yang satu itu mengulurkan tangannya. Wonwoo tentu saja menjabat tangan itu, lalu Dongjin bertanya padanya dengan suara pelan.

"Apa kau sedang berpacaran dengan kakakku?"

.

* * *

Mingyu on k wave with his tan skin and hot collarbone, next day, ada sebuah foto sambil bobok-an yang di upload di twitter, dan karena sy buta hangul, saya anggep caption dia berkata, "Noona, come here and sleep with me. I'll hug u tightly, wrap my hands around u and lay u on my chest so u can have ur sweet dream happily." Yash, sy masih bobok ama pororo saya, bukan kamu sayang...

 **Tamban, 12 Desember (tanggal cantik) 2015**

 **darkestlake**


	3. Fleur de Sel

Kim Dongjin. Anak kedua keluarga Kim dari dua bersaudara. Masih duduk di bangku SMP pada tahun kedua. Tergabung dalam klub band yang dinamakan 'Urakan But Swag' dan memegang posisi gitaris. Hebat di bidang olahraga dan bahasa dan populer di kalangan gadis sejak masih di tingkat sekolah dasar karena wajahnya yang ganteng tapi kawaii dan kiyowo.

Itu yang Wonwoo tangkap dari cerita Mingyu tentang adik lelakinya. Mereka menceritakan Dongjin sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Wonwoo. Tapi, Wonwoo belum menceritakan masalah Dongjin yang sepertinya curiga dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

 _Tahan dulu sampai apartemen baru kau bisa menceritakannya, Jeon Wonwoo. Tahan._

.

.

 **Open You © darkestlake**

 _ **Maafkan segala kekurangan dalam fic ini karena pembuatnya hanyalah manusia biasa.**_

 _ **WARNING: RATINGNYA NAIK**_

.

.

"Err, Mingyu... Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu."

Mingyu baru saja meraih handuk untuk mandi, "Bicara apa?"

Wonwoo diam sejenak, "Ini tentang kita...dan berkaitan dengan Dongjin."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, "Apa?"

"Begini, ketika aku bersalaman dengannya di saat terakhir sebelum kita pulang dari rumahmu. Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku sedang berpacaran denganmu. Mingyu, aku kaget sekali."

Mingyu terdiam, lalu duduk lagi di tempat tidur, "Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin karena aku belum pernah mendapatkan gangguan penyakit di telingaku." Wonwoo setengah ngotot bicara. Ia duduk di sebelah Mingyu dan memperhatikan air muka pacarnya.

"Lalu kau ada menjawab?"

"Aku cuma tersenyum dan menggeleng."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali berdiri, "Baiklah tidak apa-apa. Semoga Dongjin cepat melupakan kecurigaannya."

"Apa bagimu hubungan kita ini merepotkan, Mingyu?"

Mingyu yang sudah berjalan menuju kamar mandi kembali berhenti. Yang lebih muda tersenyum pada Wonwoo.

"Iya, tapi mau apa lagi? Memangnya aku bisa mengakhirinya begitu saja dan melupakan fakta kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Wonwoo diam. Mukanya panas. Kenapa Kim Mingyu begitu mudah memoles semu merah di pipinya setiap saat?

"Oh iya, _hyung._ Aku melupakan sesuatu, mau mandi bersama?"

Mingyu sebenarnya iseng saja, sebagai kelanjutan membuat Wonwoo salah tingkah. Tapi, saat model yang lebih tua menganggukkan kepala sambil tersipu, Mingyu tanpa buang waktu menariknya ke kamar mandi.

 _Shower_ masih menyala saat Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo ke dinding kamar mandi. Keduanya telanjang, kulit bergesekan satu sama lain dan meskipun Mingyu tidak menyalakan keran air hangat, Wonwoo merasa basahnya air semakin membuatnya panas. Lidah saling membelit, air ludah sudah tercampur dengan air lalu Mingyu terkejut mendapati ada sentuhan perlahan di kemaluannya.

Wonwoo menunjukkan muka tak bersalah, masih menuntut ciuman dari yang lebih tinggi sambil tangannya mengurut pelan milik pacarnya. Mingyu mendesis, menggigit bibir Wonwoo dan meraup lebih rakus. Menangkup bokong Wonwoo dan meremasnya gemas meskipun bokong pacarnya tidak bisa dibilang seksi. Wonwoo melenguh seperti kucing, tangannya meninggalkan milik Mingyu yang tegang dan memilih melingkar di leher. Kepala terkulai di pundak Mingyu dan bibirnya mengecupi singkat rahang lelaki berkulit coklat.

Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo untuk bersandar di dinding dengan posisi Wonwoo menghadap ke dinding itu. Ia berjongkok untuk menciumi bokong kekasihnya lalu bicara, "Besok kau ada pemotretan. Kau yakin?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku tidak peduli."

Mingyu menarik dua bokong berlawanan arah, "Padahal kita baru melakukannya tadi siang." di akhir kalimat ia menyeringai dan mendaratkan bibir di bagian belakang pacarnya.

Wonwoo bertahan pada dinding, bibirnya terus membuka meski tidak banyak mendesah. Ia memejamkan mata erat saat Mingyu mulai masuk dari belakang. Lubangnya masih sakit, tapi keinginan untuk disetubuhi lebih dominan, setan lebih mempengaruhi Wonwoo dibandingan bisikan malaikat yang menyuruhnya istirahat untuk besok.

"U-ugh... Mingyu-" Wonwoo menahan suara, "Disana...ah, disana." Suaranya lirih teredam bunyi tetesan air. Mingyu memeluk perutnya dan bergerak lebih cepat. Bibir menyusuri tengkuk Wonwoo dan memberikan gigitan ringan. Mingyu tidak mau meninggalkan bekas sama sekali. Besok Wonwoo ada pemotretan dan Mingyu yakin beberapa busana yang dipakai akan terlihat terbuka.

Mingyu mengangkat satu kaki Wonwoo dan kembali masuk, kali ini dorongannya lebih kuat lagi. Ia menggeram di telinga Wonwoo dan memberi beberapa umpatan ketika Wonwoo sengaja atau tidak sengaja menyempitkan lubangnya.

Wonwoo datang bersamaan dengan Mingyu. Kelihatan bahwa dua-duanya sama-sama ingin melanjutkan, tapi Mingyu mengecup bibirnya dan berbisik, "Cukup."

Setelah mandi dan _acara tambahan_ selesai (yang kemudian membuat mereka harus mandi lagi), Wonwoo masih memilih pakaian sementara Mingyu berpakaian dengan cepat dan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Besok aku tidak bisa menemani untuk pemotretan." Mingyu bicara ketika mereka menyantap makan malam.

Wonwoo tertawa, "Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu untuk menemani?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "Ya, biasanya kau merengek minta ditemani saat di Paris."

Akhirnya malam ini Mingyu tidak tidur di sofa. Ia tidur di ranjang bersama Wonwoo. Cuma tidur bersama di ranjang, jangan berharap mereka akan melakukan sesuatu lagi.

.

.

Mingyu bangun kesiangan, ia melihat ke sebelah dan melihat Wonwoo sudah tidak ada. Ia menyentuh bekasnya dan itu sudah mendingin, Wonwoo sudah pergi sejak tadi.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya sebentar lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi. Kemudian ketika ia berjalan ke dapur untuk memgambil minum, ia melihat pesan tempel di kulkas itu.

 _Tadi aku membuat sarapan sendiri, tapi masih banyak sisa. Kalau tidak keberatan makan saja, ada di atas meja makan, aku tutupi. Semoga hariku dan harimu indah hari ini. -Wonwoo_

Mingyu tersenyum geli membacanya. Sejak kapan Wonwoo jadi seperhatian ini?

Mingyu duduk di kursi makan, membuka penutup dan melihat sarapan yang sama dengan kemarin. Ia mencicipi telur dadar. Rasanya lebih baik daripada kemarin, meskipun masih ada cangkang telur yang tersisa. Mingyu benar-benar penasaran bagaimana caranya Wonwoo memecahkan telur saat memasak.

"Senggang sekali."

Mingyu duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv, tapi ia tidak banyak tahu lagi dengan stasiun tv Korea. Ia merasa bosan lalu kepikiran kafenya yang ditutup selama satu minggu.

"Apa aku mencoba membuat cake baru saja?"

Ia lalu bangkit dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke toserba terdekat. Semoga saja bahan-bahan yang ingin dicarinya ada disini.

Ia pergi ke toserba terdekat tapi tidak menemukan benda yang ingin ia cari, pada akhirnya ia hanya membeli beberapa minuman dan ketika ia ingin membayar di kasir, ia melihat seorang wanita sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Bu, apakah dompet Anda ada? Antrian sudah mulai banyak di belakang." kasir memberitahu dengan nada sopan, lalu wanita itu menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan dompetku."

Mingyu merasa kenal dengan wanita itu lalu menyerobot ke depan, mengabaikan antrian yang mulai mengeluh.

"Bibi ini ibunya Wonwoo _-hyung_ bukan?"

Wanita dengan setelan coat itu menoleh pada Mingyu, "Astaga, Mingyu _-goon_?" ternyata memang benar kalau itu ibunya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menaikkan barang belanjaannya ke meja kasir lalu menyodorkan kartu kredit, "Pembayaran Nyonya ini jadikan satu saja denganku."

Kasir hanya mengangguk dan mulai menghitung belanjaan mereka berdua, Mingyu mengabaikan antrian di belakang yang seperti memaki dirinya.

.

.

Mingyu sebenarnya sudah berusaha menolak, tapi Ibu Jeon tetap bersikeras mengajaknya untuk minum kopi bersama. Masalah uang, Nyonya Jeon saja yang panik dan lupa ia meninggalkan dompetnya tapi masih membawa kartu kredit di dalam tas selempang berukuran mini.

"Aku lupa kalau apartemen Wonwoo berada di dekat sini. Omong-omong kemana dia hari ini? Dia belum menepati ucapan yang katanya akan segera mengunjungi rumah lagi."

Mingyu yang sedang mengaduk gula tersenyum, "Dia sedang pemotretan hari ini, Bi. Niat awalku tadi belanja kebutuhan untuk membuat cake, tapi aku tidak menemukan barang yang aku cari di toko tadi."

"Oh iya, kau _pattissier_ ya." Nyonya Jeon menyeruput cappuccino dan bicara lagi, "Aku tahu toko yang menjual bahan dasar kue disini, mungkin saja kau bisa menemukan bahan yang kau cari disana. Jika kau mau, aku bisa saja mengantarkanmu ke sana."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, "Benarkah? Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, Bibi."

 _Ternyata ibunya tidak seseram yang aku duga._

"Oh ya, Mingyu- _goon_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Mingyu membalas tatapan Nyonya Jeon padanya, "Tentu saja, Bi."

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum padanya dengan senyum yang sangat mirip dengan senyum Wonwoo lalu bicara, "Ini tentang Wonwoo. Kalian adalah teman bukan, jadi kupikir kau tahu lebih banyak mengenai Wonwoo selama di Paris. Bagaimana dia disana? Dia tidak terlibat hal-hal negatif dari dunia modeling kan?"

Mingyu kurang mengerti, "Maksud Anda?"

"Maksudku obat-obatan, seks bebas, atau mungkin paling jauh adalah hubungan sesama jenis. Aku tahu bagaimana gelapnya dunia model, apalagi di Paris. Karena itulah, kupikir kau tahu sesuatu?" Nyonya Jeon mengakhiri bicaranya dengan kembali menyeruput cappuccino.

Mingyu hanya diam. Diam-diam merapatkan gigi. Mempersiapkan diri untuk bicara dengan tenang.

"Kurasa selama ini dia masih sehat dan bersih dari hal-hal seperti itu, karena dia tidak pernah pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia juga tidak pernah membicarakan hal-hal berbau seks dengan saya."

Nyonya Jeon diam beberapa saat, lalu kemudian ia tersenyum lagi pada Mingyu, "Syukurlah. Kuharap dia selalu ingat bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya anak keluarga kami. Harapan kami sangat besar padanya dan berharap dia bisa meneruskan usaha keluarga. Tapi, ketika dia mengatakan dia ingin menjadi model, aku dan suamiku benar-benar tidak menyangka."

Mingyu masih diam saja, tapi ia tetap tersenyum seolah penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan Nyonya Jeon.

"Aku sudah jadi desainer dan pelatih model sejak belum menikah. Ketika Wonwoo balita, tidak ada yang bisa mengasuhnya jadi aku selalu membawanya ke tempat kerjaku hingga dia lulus sekolah dasar. Suamiku jarang di rumah, dan Wonwoo sejak kecil tidak terlalu akrab dengan ayahnya." Nyonya Jeon menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, "Maaf, aku jadi harus bercerita tentang keluarga kami padamu."

"Tidak, saya senang bisa mendengar cerita Anda." _karena aku bisa mendengar cerita tentang Wonwoo yang tidak pernah dia ceritakan._

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum, "Ya, meskipun suamiku begitu dingin tapi dia cukup peduli dengan perkembangan Wonwoo, dia selalu bertanya rutin padaku mengenai nilai Wonwoo selepas ujian ataupun kegiatan apa yang Wonwoo ikuti di sekolah. Suatu hari, dia mengajak kami bertiga berkumpul untuk membicarakan masalah Wonwoo yang sebentar lagi lulus sekolah, dia meminta Wonwoo untuk melanjutkan kuliah di bidang manajemen. Dan Wonwoo menolak."

Mingyu seperti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Dia mengatakan keinginannya untuk menjadi model. Tentu saja aku dan suamiku cukup kaget. Ayahnya geram dan mulai memukulinya, suamiku memang tempramental." Nyonya Jeon tersenyum tipis, "Dari itu, putraku memilih kabur daripada menuruti apa kata ayahnya, berarti dia memang serius dengan cita-citanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan kami, dia kabur ke Paris, sendirian. Enam bulan aku sudah melihat wajahnya di majalah mode, jadi aku mulai mendukungnya dan membujuk suamiku. Wonwoo berani pulang setelah satu tahun, tapi hubungannya dan ayahnya masih buruk."

Mingyu menunjukkan wajah yang ia sendiri tidak tahu ia sudah bereaksi seperti apa. Tapi, mendengar cerita dari Nyonya Jeon membuatnya memikirkan satu hal.

 _Jika sudah begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengenalkan diri sebagai kekasih putra wanita di depannya? Bagaimana caranya Mingyu bisa memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan mereka?_

"Tapi, mendengar darimu kalau dia baik-baik saja benar-benar membuatku tenang. Kau benar-benar teman yang sangat baik, Mingyu. Sebenarnya aneh untuk mengatakan ini padamu yang usianya lebih muda dari putraku, tapi, aku mohon, bantu dan jagakan Wonwoo untukku."

Mingyu tersenyum sebagai respon, "Tanpa diminta pun saya akan melakukannya."

"Terima kasih." Nyonya Jeon tersenyum kembali, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat lega. "Oh iya, bukannya kau ingin pergi ke toko yang menjual perlengkapan untuk membuat kue? Ayo kuantarkan, jam istirahatku sebentar lagi habis, aku lupa aku sedang mengerjakan kostum untuk event model besok lusa."

"Ah, benar juga."

.

.

 _Fleur de sel_ adalah sejenis garam yang terasa pahit, namun tidak tajam. Garam itulah yang dicari Mingyu, dan beruntunglah di toko yang ditunjukkan Nyonya Jeon, garam itu ada.

Pahit namun tidak tajam.

Itu seperti kenyataannya saja.

Tidak terlalu tajam tapi tetap pahit. Mingyu jadi teringat percakapannya dengan Nyonya Jeon. Ia kehilangan semangat untuk membuat cake. Jadi setelah meletakkan belanjaan ia langsung berbaring di sofa. Berusaha tidur untuk melupakan hal-hal yang membebani hatinya.

Dongjin yang curiga.

Nyonya Jeon yang memohon.

Ah, masa bodoh.

Mingyu sudah menanamkan prinsip itu dalam dirinya. Lagipula mereka hanya di Seoul selama tujuh hari. Sudah terlewati tiga hari jadi hanya tinggal empat hari lagi. Ia dan Wonwoo akan segera kembali ke Paris dan menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa lagi. Tidak perlu _backstreet_ seperti sekarang.

 _Apa aku memiliki keinginan untuk menikah suatu saat nanti? Menikah dengan siapa?_

Tidak ada kandidat lain dalam hati Mingyu kecuali eluan nama Jeon Wonwoo yang entah diteriakkan dari sudut hati yang bagian mana.

Jam sembilan malam waktu Seoul, Wonwoo pulang dengan wajah lelah namun ceria. Mingyu menawarkan makan malam dan lelaki yang sedikit lebih rendah mengangguk semangat. Melesat ke kamar untuk ganti baju.

"Bagaimana harimu? Kau tidak kebosanan saat kutinggalkan?"

Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada usil saat makanan di piringnya sudah selesai ia habiskan. Mingyu tersenyum padanya.

"Hariku-" - _membingungkan_ "-cukup menyenangkan."

"Hah, maksudmu kau bersenang-senang tanpa aku?" bibir model mengerucut sok ngambek. Mingyu tertawa sambil menepuk kepala Wonwoo dengan lembut, mengatakan bahwa sebelumnya ia hanya bercanda.

Iya, dia hanya bercanda karena mungkin hari ini adalah hari dimana ia mulai menyesal karena telah mencintai seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

-maaf di chapter sebelumnya saya lupa ngasih tbc-

P.s: boys wish ga nahan ya, banyak hip thrust- saya dibikin gila oleh kwon soonyoung dan kim mingyu

P.p.s: happy (belated) birthday Joshua Hong Jisoo! Semoga suatu hari aura duda-mu berkurang dengan cara banyakin moment jihan-

P.p.p.s: happy new year all! Semoga 2016 akan jadi tahun yg lebih baik dan shinee adain swc lagi di jakarta-

 **Tamban, 31 Desember 2015**

 **darkestlake**


	4. A Talk

Pagi ini Mingyu bangun tanpa Wonwoo lagi disebelahnya. Tempat tidur yang dipakai Wonwoo pun sama dingin seperti kemarin saat Mingyu merabanya.

Mingyu menghela nafas. _Rasanya sama saja saat mereka masih di Paris._ Jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, padahal tinggal satu atap.

Mingyu bangkit dari tempat tidur, berniat langsung mandi. Namun, bunyi ponsel membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Ada satu pesan masuk dari adiknya, Dongjin.

 _Hyung, kalau sedang luang datanglah kemari. Ibu katanya ingin dibuatkan kue dari buah!_

Mingyu tersenyum, membalas pesan adiknya seadanya

 _Ya, aku akan kesana._

.

.

 **Open You © darkestlake**

 _Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi sedih mikirin meanie_ _dan idk why_

.

.

"Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo sendiri terkejut bukan main saat melihat ibunya melambaikan tangan di lokasi pemotretan kali ini, "I-Ibu?!" _-kenapa bisa ada disini?_

"Ibu mendapatkan job untuk menggarap busana katalog musim dingin majalah _Vgue._ Astaga, kenapa tidak kepikiran sama sekali kalau mereka mengunakanmu sebagai model ya, padahal mereka sudah bilang kalau modelnya dari Paris." Nyonya Jeon tertawa senang, sementara putranya malah terlihat terganggu.

"Kuharap, busana buatan Ibu tidak aneh-aneh."

"Ini musim dingin, Wonwoo. Mana mungkin ibu membuat pakaian yang memperlihatkan bahu atau punggungmu. Tenang saja."

 _Syukurlah kalau begitu._ Wonwoo ingat ada bekas ciuman yang belum hilang disana.

Wonwoo mengikuti ibunya untuk melihat busana yang akan ia gunakan. Simpel dan berkelas. Ciri-ciri busana buatan ibunya tidak pernah berubah, selera busana Wonwoo pun paling besar dipengaruhi oleh ibunya. Sejak kecil selalu mengikuti ibu, panutan bagi Wonwoo memang hanya ibu.

"Sesi pemotretan ini tidak akan lama, mungkin jam dua belas siang kau sudah selesai, sayang." Nyonya Jeon membuka lemarinya, "Nah, pilihlah busana mana yg ingin kau pilih dari koleksi ibu, ibu yakin dengan seleramu."

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, "Ah, bagus! Aku akan memilihnya sendiri kalau begitu."

Nyonya Jeon tertawa kecil, "Jam makan siang nanti kau harus makan siang dengan ibu, dan kau yang harus bayar."

.

.

"Dongjin, kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

Dongjin melambaikan tangannya sambil makan nastar di depan televisi, tidak menatap kakak yang baru saja datang dan bertanya, "Aku masuk kelas sore. Semua guru yang mengajar hari ini ada keperluan jadi aku dan teman sekelas akan masuk jam 5 sore."

Mingyu mendengus, memilih masuk ke dalam.

Tidak menyadari adiknya meliriknya dengan tatapan curiga.

" _Hyung,_ kemana temanmu? Apa dia tidak ikut?" Dongjin bertanya setengah berseru karena jarak antara ia dan Mingyu yang baru saja masuk ke dapur untuk minum segelas air.

"Tidak. Dia ada pekerjaan hari ini."

Dongjin melirik lagi kearah kakaknya yang memilih bergabung dengannya di sofa untuk menonton tv. Cuma perasaannya saja atau memang suasana hati Mingyu sedang tidak baik hari ini?

"Ibu kemana?"

"Sedang ke pasar. Kan ibu yang ingin mengajakmu membuat kue, jadi tadi pagi ibu ribut meminta ayah mengantarnya ke pasar untuk membeli bahan-bahannya."

Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya, "Pasti ribut sekali."

Dongjin merasa sedikit lega setelah mendengar Mingyu tertawa. Ia menggigiti nastar, berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia bertanya atau tidak.

" _Hyung,_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Mingyu menjawab tanpa menatap adiknya—sepenuhnya fokus ke televisi, "Tentu saja. Kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan _hyung_ dengan temanmu yang model itu? Apa kalian yakin kalian hanya teman?"

Mingyu yang sebelumnya setengah tertawa karena acara tv mendadak berubah ekspresi. Ia menoleh kepada Dongjin, menatapnya lekat dalam beberapa detik tanpa bicara sebelum kemudian Mingyu tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Dongjin menatap kakak lelakinya balik, "Aku tahu bahwa dunia modeling di Paris itu sangat glamor, mewah, bebas… semua Negara barat seperti itu, _hyung_."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Mingyu pura-pura bodoh.

"Modeling Paris sangat maju, tapi pergaulan disana juga tidak terjaga. Banyak kaum LGBT dan pendukungnya, lagipula Perancis melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis. Aku hanya… hanya khawatir kalau memang benar _hyung_ berpacaran dengan Wonwoo- _hyung_ sesuai perkiraanku."

Mingyu mati langkah. Bagaimana lagi caranya untuk mengelak? Bukan mengelak dari Dongjin, tapi mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa kemungkinan untuknya bisa serius dengan Wonwoo akan sangat tipis. Bagaimana caranya mengelak dari hatinya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Wonwoo tapi bersamaan dengan itu juga mengatakan bahwa yang ia lakukan adalah salah? Ia asli keturunan timur. Orangtuanya pun pasti berharap untuk memiliki cucu darinya.

 _Ibu selalu mengajariku bahwa cinta tidak pernah salah. Aku tidak salah bukan? Mencintai seseorang itu tidak salah bukan?_

Mingyu seolah meyakinkan hatinya.

Padahal sejujurnya ia hanya menghindar untuk menghadapi dirinya sendiri.

" _Hyung_?" Dongjin mulai merasa bingung karena Mingyu cukup lama tidak bicara. Ketika ia sudah mulai khawatir, Mingyu kembali menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum.

"Tolong rahasiakan hal ini, Dongjin."

Dongjin sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

.

Moccalatte dan sepotong _shortcake_ sudah ada di depan Wonwoo. Nyonya Jeon punya pesanan yang sama dengannya. Pemotretan untuk katalog musim dingin selesai setengah jam yang lalu dan Nyonya Jeon langsung membawa putranya untuk pergi ke kafe terdekat.

"Coba ceritakan Paris pada ibu. Ibu sangat ingin kesana tapi sepertinya belum ada waktu untuk itu." Nyonya Jeon memulai pembicaraan sambil memotong _shortcake_. Wonwoo terlihat semangat dan mulai bercerita.

"Awalnya aku sangat bingung akan seperti apa aku disana nanti, Bu. Tapi, Paris adalah kota yang menyenangkan. Ibu harus kesana sesekali." Wonwoo tertawa lalu menyuap potongan pertama _cake_ ke mulutnya.

"Syukurlah jika kau merasa senang berada di sana." Nyonya Jeon tersenyum, "Ibu juga merasa tenang setelah mendengar dari Mingyu bahwa kau baik-baik saja di sana. Kau juga tidak terlibat pergaulan yang jelek atau menyimpang."

Wonwoo kaget sebentar, terkejut dengan arah pembicaraan ibunya. "Memangnya Mingyu bilang apa?"

"Kau masih sehat dari obat-obatan dan pergaulan seperti itu. Sesungguhnya ibu khawatir kalau kau akan masuk dalam kaum LGBT. Dunia modeling, artis dan pers disana rentan dengan hal itu. Terutama karena disana melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis. Ibu hanya ingin kau ingat bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya anak dalam keluarga kita, kau satu-satunya penerus. Ibu ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

Wonwoo merasa potongan _shortcake_ selanjutnya hambar. "Oh, jadi dia bilang begitu?"

 _Dia menyembunyikannya. Bagaimana perasaannya saat ibu bicara seperti ini padanya?_

"Iya." Nyonya Jeon masih tersenyum, "Dengar, Wonwoo. Kau memang masih muda, tapi kau sudah dewasa. Mungkin tidak lama lagi kau akan menikah, jika hari itu tiba, pulanglah dan menetaplah di Korea. Ibu ingin sekali menimang anakmu ketika sudah tidak bisa lagi merancang dan membuat busana. Ibu juga ingin memasak bersama menantu yang cantik, membayangkannya saja membuatku bahagia sekali."

Wonwoo melihat ibunya tertawa dengan sedikit air mata, "Ah, ibu benar-benar merindukanmu sampai-sampai bicara sebanyak ini. Maafkan ibu, ibu hanya ingin bicara sebanyak mungkin denganmu sebelum kau kembali ke Paris nanti."

Wonwoo menggenggam tangan ibunya, "Aku juga sangat merindukan ibu. Tidak usah khawatir selama aku di Paris, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."

 _Mungkin…_

.

.

Wonwoo datang di apartemen lebih dulu daripada Mingyu. Merebahkan dirinya di sofa, Wonwoo melirik jam.

Masih jam tiga sore.

Wonwoo pergi ke dapur untuk melihat isi kulkas. Rupanya Mingyu masih menyisakan sup kimchi sisa semalam, Wonwoo akan memanaskannya nanti. Perutnya masih belum terlalu lapar.

" _Ibu juga ingin memasak bersama menantu yang cantik, membayangkannya saja membuatku bahagia sekali."_

"Suatu saat ibu bisa memasak bersama Mingyu—" Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, "Tapi, dia tidak cantik."

Dan Mingyu adalah seorang lelaki, Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo? Kau sudah pulang?"

Mingyu tanpa disangka-sangka sudah ada di apartemen. Wonwoo menyambutnya sambil tersenyum dan mereka berciuman sebentar.

"Eh, itu apa?" Wonwoo melirik ke bungkusan yang dibawa oleh Mingyu. Mingyu lalu mengajaknya untuk duduk lalu membuka bungkusan itu di meja makan.

"Tadi ibuku memasakkan _samgyetang*_ dan dia menyuruhku untuk membawakan seporsi untukmu."

Makanan itu dipindahkan ke panci kecil. Uapnya masih terasa hangat dan Wonwoo tiba-tiba merasa perutnya lapar sekali sekarang—padahal aslinya hanya kepingin.

"Mau dimakan sekarang?" tanya Mingyu.

"Boleh. Kau juga ya? Tadi aku sudah makan _cake_ bersama ibuku, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan satu ayam sendiri."

"Ibumu?" Mingyu melirik Wonwoo, "Kenapa bisa?"

"Yah, ternyata yang menggarap busana katalog itu adalah ibuku. Aku juga tidak menyangka." Wonwoo menyendok kuah dari panci dan mencicipinya, "Ah, enak sekali."

"Jangan ragukan masakan ibuku." Mingyu bicara dengan bangga.

Wonwoo tidak mendengarkan, hanya cepat ingin segera makan.

Sekitaran lima belas menit, _samgyetang_ habis dimakan berdua. Wonwoo tumben sekali menawarkan diri untuk mencuci peralatan makan. Mingyu hanya tertawa, membantu merapikan dan membawa peralatan bekas makan itu ke wastafel.

"Mingyu, apa kemarin kau ada bertemu dengan ibuku?"

"Iya. Beliau mengantarkanku ke toko yang menjual perlengkapan kue." Mingyu kembali duduk di kursi makan sambil memperhatikan punggung Wonwoo, "Apa beliau bercerita tentang itu?"

"Iya, dia juga becerita tentang apa yang kalian bicarakan."

Mingyu terdiam. Wonwoo juga tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi hingga peralatan makan yang harus ia cuci telah habis. Wonwoo berbalik dan tersenyum pada Mingyu.

Mingyu tiba-tiba berdiri, mendekat pada Wonwoo lalu mulai menciumnya. Satu tangan Wonwoo ditahan ketika Wonwoo yang kaget seperti ingin menolak ciuman itu.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga Wonwoo merasa lututnya seperti kehilangan tulang. Mingyu menahannya, lalu membiarkan Wonwoo memeluk erat lehernya sementara kedua tungkai model mendapatkan tempat untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Mingyu menciumi leher Wonwoo selagi berjalan menuju kamar.

Punggung Wonwoo sudah menyentuh kasur dan Mingyu ada diatasnya. Ciuman mereka dimulai lagi dan Mingyu memang terlihat sedikit tidak sabar kali ini.

"Mingyu—" Wonwoo mengeluarkan satu lenguhan ketika Mingyu menarik celananya, "Kemarin kita baru saja—" satu lenguhan yang lebih tinggi terdengar. Mingyu melipat paha Wonwoo keatas dan mulai menciumi bagian dalamnya.

"Kau keberatan?" Mingyu bertanya dengan suara rendah, dan sedikit suram. Wonwoo menelan ludah, pacarnya sedang tidak menginginkan penolakan.

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

Mingyu kali ini menggarap bagian atasnya. Wonwoo bukanlah pacar yang pasif, ia pelan menggerakkan pinggul dan meskipun gerakannya tidak menyentuh Mingyu, Mingyu bisa melihatnya. Ketika Mingyu melirik bagian bawahnya, Wonwoo melepaskan kancingnya satu per satu.

"Mingyu—" Wonwoo nyaris bangkit saat merasakan keras mulai menemukan jalan masuk di bagian bawah, pemuda itu meringis. Tidak ada lubrikasi, tidak menggunakan kondom. "Ugh— kau!"

Mingyu menyeka dahi pacarnya yang basah karena keringat kemudian mengecupnya, "Aku lakukan langsung."

Wonwoo berusaha keras untuk menyetabilkan nafas ketika Mingyu sudah masuk seluruhnya. Mingyu membawanya lagi dalam sebuah ciuman, punggung telanjang dibiarkan jadi landasan jemari Wonwoo untuk memainkan jari dan mendaratkan kuku. Mingyu mulai bergerak pelan dan statis.

" _Aku hanya… hanya khawatir kalau memang benar hyung berpacaran dengan Wonwoo-hyung sesuai perkiraanku."_

Sial, kenapa Mingyu harus teringat perkataan Dongjin?

 _Aku tidak salah, aku tidak salah. Ini tidak salah._

Mingyu semakin cepat dan kacau. Suara Wonwoo naik turun tidak karuan. Mingyu menahan satu kaki Wonwoo dan bergerak makin ke dalam.

" _Mungkin tidak lama lagi kau akan menikah, jika hari itu tiba, pulanglah dan menetaplah di Korea. Ibu ingin sekali menimang anakmu ketika sudah tidak bisa lagi merancang dan membuat busana. Ibu juga ingin memasak bersama menantu yang cantik, membayangkannya saja membuatku bahagia sekali."_

Wonwoo menggigit bibir. Ia ingat perkataan ibunya. Pegangannya di punggung Mingyu semakin kuat dan ia ikut bergerak bersama dengan lelaki di atasnya.

Keduanya datang hampir bersamaan. Mingyu baru saja ingin mencium Wonwoo ketika Wonwoo menahan wajahnya dan menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan yang lain. Air lolos dari ujung matanya dan Mingyu melihatnya.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" Mingyu menyisihkan tangan itu dan ia bisa melihat Wonwoo memang menangis tanpa terisak.

"Tidak—" suaranya serak, "—kau tidak pernah menyakitiku."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Keadaan ini yang menyakitiku—"

Beban pikiran yang sama. Tuntutan yang mereka terima juga sama. Mingyu tahu persis bahwa Wonwoo juga membicarakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Nyonya Jeon kemarin, dan kelihatannya Wonwoo lebih banyak mendapatkan tambahan wejangan. Anak satu-satunya, harapan keluarga, dan belok menjadi gay pasti sama sekali tidak pernah diharapkan orangtuanya.

Dongjin sudah mengetahui hubungannya dangan Wonwoo dan adiknya itu belum bisa tersenyum padanya sampai saat Mingyu pamit untuk kembali ke apartemen.

Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo dan mengungkungnya dalam pelukan. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan.

"Mingyu, apakah kau ingin kita berakhir?"

Mingyu menggeleng, "Tidak."

 _Atau mungkin belum._

Wonwoo bersandar di bahunya, "Lalu harus seperti apa?"

Mingyu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jika ia meminta Wonwoo bertahan, akankah Wonwoo sanggup bertahan? Lebih banyak tekanan yang datang pada Wonwoo. Tapi, sejujurnya ketidak yakinan ada lebih banyak dalam dirinya. Mingyu tidak ingin Wonwoo terlalu banyak menerima luka, ia tidak ingin Wonwoo terlalu ditekan oleh pikirannya sendiri. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo menunggu jawaban.

Mingyu mengecup dahinya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-to be continued**

 _*samgyetang_ : sup ayam gingseng, yang dibikin dari ayam muda yang dimasak utuh, dan biasanya satu ayam itu dimakan oleh satu orang dan fix saya laper;;

;; heyo, saya akhirnya update ini dan siapa yang udh liat fancam mingyu-wonwoo jedotan jidat di encore concert? Yakin itu tangannya wonwoo udah terpapar iler mingew. Penuh mingerms, ewh /slapped

Big thanks for: **GameSML, xppatrash, 1004, Ourwonu, XiayuweLiu, Firdha858, Jeoan022, tinkuerbxlle, Kwa's Orange Sky, kwonhosh, n2ame, Calum'sNoona, Baby Hanna, TKTOPKID, dyahsekar, nisaditta, jsh hong95, A Y P, xsxsso, lulu-shi, Yeri960, cassiesvt, Anna-Love 17Carats, Karina, kookies, meanislave, vibrrratoseh, peachpetals, jxngwoo, svtmeanie, Muel bin mingyu, Ihfaherdiati395, msr1205, peachpeach, dyorarawr, kxmyhxnx, kkwonzz, Gigi onta, driccha** thanks for review, review lagi ya WAHAHAHA/?

 **Tamban, 14 Februari 2016**

 **darkestlake**


	5. Dream Catcher

Sarah Evelyn pagi-pagi sekali mengendap-endap mendekati daun pintu sebuah apartemen. Matahari belum menunjukkan cahaya tapi Sarah sudah memenceti bel apartemen itu. Tidak lama kemudian, interkom apartemen itu berbunyi suara penghuni di dalamnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"Min-Gee-U, ini Sarah!"

Pintu apartemen dibuka. Sarah nyaris saja berteriak ketika melihat Mingyu tidak memakai atasan dan celananya tidak terpasang dengan benar.

"Sialan, mentang-mentang pengantin baru." Sarah mendesis sambil menutup pintu.

Mingyu menyeringai, "Aku mau membangunkan Wonwoo, kau mau ikut?"

Sarah tidak menjawab, tapi mengikuti Mingyu. Sarah cukup penasaran dengan kehidupan kaum sesama jenis, meskipun ia bukan pendukung kaum LGBT, tapi ia juga bukan anti mereka.

"Wonwoo, Sarah datang menemuimu."

Mingyu mengguncang pelan badan Wonwoo yang bersembunyi dalam selimut. Wonwoo menggerung (yang demi apa, Sarah tahu itu sarat dengan unsur manis manja) seperti kucing. Hanya bergerak untuk tengkurap, "Mingyu, aku lelah."

"Tapi, Sarah sudah jauh-jauh datang untukmu. Bangunlah." Mingyu masih berusaha membangunkan dengan sabar, "Aku akan mengambilkanmu pakaian."

Wonwoo mengangguk, masih belum membuka mata.

Sarah sudah menggigiti bibir. Sialan, bahkan Bill tidak pernah memperlakukannya semanis itu ketika mereka tidur bersama di pagi harinya.

"Sarah, kau sudah sarapan?" Mingyu bertanya sambil memakai kemeja, lalu ia mencarikan pakaian untuk Wonwoo.

"Sepagi ini tentu saja belum."

Rupanya suara Sarah terdengar oleh Wonwoo. Lelaki itu langsung terduduk dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Mingyu dan Sarah menatapnya, sama-sama diam karena terkejut Wonwoo terduduk begitu saja.

"ARGH! Sarah what're you doing here?! Get out! Get out from my room!"

Sarah tertawa-tawa, tahu bahwa Wonwoo tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana dengan keadaan telanjang dalam selimut seperti itu. "Mi dispiace, Wonyu Jan. Tapi, Mingyu memperbolehkanku masuk sini. Ingat, ini bukan hanya kamarmu kan?"

.

.

 **Open You © darkestlake**

 _Perhatikan latar waktu yang berubah-ubah disini. Dan alur disini saya cepetin karena itu adalah bagian dari cerita Wonwoo pada Sarah_

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo baru saja selesai mandi dan bergabung dengan Mingyu dan Sarah di ruang makan untuk sarapan. Mingyu tersenyum, tapi Wonwoo membalas dengan rengutan.

"Kenapa kau bermuka begitu, Wonyu?" Sarah sok bodoh, bertanya dengan kunyahan telur dadar di mulut. Wonwoo duduk berseberangan dengan Sarah, bersebelahan dengan Mingyu.

"Aku hanya kaget dengan kehadiran gadis tanpa payudara di rumahku pagi-pagi." Wonwoo mengiris telur dadarnya, menyahuti pertanyaan Sarah tanpa menatap gadis itu.

Sarah melotot sebentar.

"Lebih baik habiskan makanan kalian." Mingyu ternyata sudah selesai mengosongkan piring makanan. "Aku akan segera berangkat."

"Kenapa buru-buru? Tumben." Wonwoo bertanya.

Mingyu tersenyum, mendekatinya lalu memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir. Sarah hanya diam melirik, dalam hati menjerit.

"Aku duluan." Mingyu mengucapkan salam pamit. Sarah selanjutnya bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo saat Mingyu pergi. Wajah emo itu sudah dipoles dengan warna merah muda tipis. Sarah berdeham dan itu mengembalikan kesadaran Wonwoo ke dunia nyata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian benar-benar menikah." Sarah berkomentar, "Padahal saat baru kembali dari Korea kalian sepertinya nyaris berakhir."

"Jangan diingatkan lagi."

Wonwoo merengut dan Sarah tertawa melihatnya. "Aku benar-benar mengerti mengapa Mingeeu jatuh menjadi gay hanya untukmu." Gadis jangkung itu menyuapkan potongan telur terakhir ke mulutnya, "Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selama kalian di Korea. Well, aku tahu masih banyak homophobic disana."

"Memang banyak." Wonwoo bicara setelah menelan kunyahan telur, "Bahkan orang itu adalah adik kandung Mingyu sendiri."

Sarah menganga, "Wow, serius? Maksudku—dia tahu kalian punya hubungan?"

"Mingyu mengaku padanya, dan kemudian dia menjadi sangat dingin pada kami berdua. Hanya saja, kelihatannya anak itu tidak cukup nekat untuk memberitahukannya pada orangtuanya—"

.

.

Kembali ke beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Mingyu bangun pagi dan menemukan Wonwoo masih tidur di sebelahnya. Masih jam enam waktu Korea dan cuaca cukup dingin—Mingyu lupa ia menaikkan suhu pendingin ruangan hingga maksimal semalam. Ia bercinta dengan Wonwoo sampai mereka lupa diri dan ketiduran karena terlalu ngantuk.

Mingyu merasa Wonwoo bergerak. Ia menatap Wonwoo yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Tubuhku rasanya remuk."

Mingyu ingin tertawa tapi tidak tega. Ia kembali berbaring untuk memeluk Wonwoo dan menaikkan selimut yang mereka kenakan bersama.

"Hari ini ada jadwal?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya kemarin sudah jadwal terakhirku." Wonwoo menempelkan hidungnya pada tulang selangka Mingyu dan lelaki yang satunya memeluk pinggangnya untuk mendekat. "Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Paris, Mingyu. Disini aku lelah terus-terusan menyembunyikan hubungan kita."

Mungkin Wonwoo setengah melindur ketika mengatakannya, tapi Mingyu menyimpannya dalam ingatannya ketika Wonwoo melupakan apa yang ia ucapkan ketika bangun pukul sembilan pagi.

Mingyu bukan tipe orang yang berlalu dan melupakan hal yang mengganggunya begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa menyimpan kegelisahannya terlalu lama dan terus menerus sembunyi untuk melindungi sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Ia tipe nekat. Mungkin orang akan menganggapnya kurang berpikir panjang dan ceroboh. Tapi, sekali Mingyu berkata, ia tidak akan mundur dan menarik apa yang sudah ia ucapkan.

Ia akan memperjuangkannya.

Saat mengantarkan makan siang untuk Wonwoo (yang tidak bisa beranjak sedikitpun dari kasur meskipun sangat ingin) ia memperlihatkan tiket untuk pulang ke Paris sambil berkata; "Aku akan memberitahukan masalah kita pada orangtuaku."

Wonwoo terkejut. Nafsu makannya hilang seketika. Ia nyaris saja melompat untuk mencegah Mingyu yang melangkah keluar kamar jika ia tidak ingat kalau ia belum bisa berjalan dengan benar karena rasa sakit di bokongnya.

"Mingyu!"

Wonwoo berjalan sambil meringis, meraih bahu Mingyu dan membuatnya menghadapnya, "Jangan ceroboh!"

Mingyu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak mau kita berakhir."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Mingyu menurunkan kedua tangan Wonwoo dan menutup pembicaraan mereka secara sepihak. Ia keluar meninggalkan Wonwoo dan jutaan perasaan cemasnya.

Mingyu datang ke rumah orangtuanya. Ibunya menyambutnya hangat seperti biasa. Ayahnya kebetulan belum pergi ke kantor. Dongjin sudah berangkat sekolahnya.

Ia meminta waktu sebentar dan Nyonya Kim setengah takut ketika putra sulungnya menunjukkan sisi serius yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan.

"Ada apa Mingyu?"

Mingyu menatap lurus Ayah yang duduk tepat diseberangnya, "Besok aku akan kembali ke Paris, Ayah."

Ibunya yang menyahut, "Eh? Bukannya ini baru lima hari?"

"Ini permintaan Wonwoo- _hyung_."

Ayahnya kali ini bicara, "Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru? Padahal kau bisa tinggal lebih lama disini dan membiarkan temanmu itu kembali lebih dulu."

"Ini berbeda, Ayah."

Tuan Kim merasakan firasat yang tidak enak setelahnya. Meski sangat non-sense tapi, ia merasa Mingyu akan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan hatinya—karena putranya itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya—"

Tuan Kim sudah berdiri. Mengangkat tangannya.

"—aku mencintainya."

Satu tamparan keras dari Ayahnya membuat Ibu Mingyu menjerit. Pria yang sudah tua itu memukuli putranya tanpa menanyakan apa-apa dan meminta penjelasan lanjut dari Mingyu. Mingyu sama sekali tidak melawan. Ketika Ayahnya mencengkeram kerah kemejanya dan menatap matanya, Mingyu nyaris mengeluarkan air mata.

Ayahnya memukulinya sambil menangis.

"Dongjin beberapa hari ini bertingkah aneh, rupanya semua itu karena dirimu!"

Tuan Kim tidak sampai hati melancarkan pukulan terakhir. Ia menghempaskan Mingyu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Nyonya Kim mendekati Mingyu. Memeluk putranya yang babak belur dihajar Ayah. Wanita itu bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi Mingyu yakin ia sudah membuat perasaan wanita yang paling ia cintai itu teramat kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, Bu." Pemuda itu berucap lirih.

Nyonya Kim menggeleng pelan, "Jangan bicara dulu, biarkan Ibu mengobati memarmu."

Meski Mingyu tahu niatnya bulat, ia tidak sampai hati melihat Ibunya menangis seperti ini.

 _Aku ingin menikahi Jeon Wonwoo. Dan kami akan menetap di Paris. Aku akan menikahinya disana._

Kalimat itu urung ia ucapkan. Tidak ingin melukai perasaan terlalu dalam.

.

.

Wonwoo menunggu gelisah di rumah. Ketika Mingyu datang dengan wajah lebam, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghibur pacarnya. Wonwoo terdiam, meraba wajah Mingyu dan direspon dengan ringisan sakit.

"Maaf." Wonwoo berucap lirih.

Mingyu mengecup dahinya, "Kau sudah makan?"

Kentara sekali Mingyu menolak untuk membahas apa yang sudah ia alami di rumah orangtuanya. Dan Wonwoo terlalu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Belum. Aku menunggumu."

Mingyu mengangguk, "Makan malam hari ini kita memesan saja ya? Apa kau sudah mengepak pakaianmu?"

Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk patuh, "Aku juga sudah mengepak barang-barangmu."

Mingyu mengecupnya di bibir, "Terima kasih."

Mingyu membeli tiket dengan penerbangan paling pagi. Wonwoo berjalan seperti penguin di bandara dan Mingyu masih setia menemaninya di sebelah meski jalannya selambat siput.

Tanpa diduga, Ibu Mingyu datang ke bandara. Seorang diri, senyumnya masih sehangat sebelumnya dan Wonwoo merasa dadanya penuh sesak hingga ia nyaris menangis ketika Nyonya Kim memeluknya dengan erat—berbisik bahwa ia titip Mingyu di Paris. Wonwoo mengangguk kuat di bahunya dengan semangat tidak ingin mengecewakan.

Ketika mereka sampai di apartemen mereka di Paris, Wonwoo menggenggam erat ponselnya sebelum tidur. Akhirnya memencet tombol _kirim_ ke email Ibunya. Mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mungkin memiliki istri yang cantik di masa depan karena hatinya sudah terikat terlalu kuat dengan laki-laki bernama Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo cepat-cepat mengetik pesan selanjutnya, _"tapi Ibu masih bisa memasak bersamanya nanti."_

.

.

Besok paginya ponsel Wonwoo berdering, ada nomor tidak dikenal menelepon. Ketika Wonwoo menerima panggilannya, rupanya itu adalah telepon dari Ayahnya.

"Jangan bilang kepada Ayah kalau kau menjadi gay? Demi apapun Jeon Wonwoo, alasan terakhir yang kudengar ketika kau nekat pergi ke Paris adalah untuk menjadi model, bukan menjadi gay!"

Dalam hati, Wonwoo bersyukur ia sudah berada di Paris sekarang. Jadi ia akan lebih tenang untuk menjelaskannya kepada Ayahnya. Setidaknya ia tidak akan dipukuli seperti Mingyu.

"Aku lurus, Ayah. Aku lurus jika orang itu bukan Mingyu."

"Siapa itu Mingyu? Apa Ayah perlu menemuinya dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi jauh dari hidupmu?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas. "Maka aku akan mati."

Telepon dimatikan saat itu juga.

Wonwoo juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Ayahnya bukanlah masalah besar. Toh, pria tua itu sebelum-sebelumnya juga tidak pernah memedulikannya.

Tapi, kemudian Wonwoo berpikir tentang Ibunya yang masih belum membalas emailnya sampai sekarang.

.

.

Sabtu malam, Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo keluar hanya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai Seine. Jangan berharap mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, meskipun Perancis adalah Negara yang melegalkan hubungan sejenis, nyatanya masih ada beberapa orang yang sejujurnya tidak menyetujui hal tersebut. Mereka hanya menuruti apa yang sudah dipatenkan oleh Negara jika mereka masih ingin hidup di Perancis.

Mingyu melilitkan syal hingga menutupi mulut Wonwoo. Si model menggembungkan pipi dan itu membuat Mingyu tertawa.

"Mau makan malam dimana?"

Wonwoo berjalan mengimbangi langkah Mingyu di sebelah, "Kemana saja asal bersamamu."

Mereka mencoba makan di restoran yang baru saja buka dan Wonwoo protes dengan bisikan; berkata bahwa masakan Mingyu jauh lebih baik daripada restoran yang sedang promo itu. Mingyu menyuruhnya diam, menarik buku menu dan mencuri satu ciuman dari pacarnya.

Telinga Wonwoo memerah hingga mereka keluar dari restoran tersebut.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Wonwoo sekali lagi ingin protes, ia ingin naik kapal pesiar di sungai Seine! Sejak datang ke Paris beberapa tahun lalu, Wonwoo hanya sekali dua kali berjalan-jalan ke sekitar sungai Seine—jika tidak dihitung dengan pemotretan disana.

Mingyu menarik sesuatu dari kantong mantelnya. Wonwoo agak terkejut begitu sadar bahwa itu kotak cincin. Mingyu membukanya dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak romantis sambil berkata;

"Maukah kau mengikat hubungan yang lebih serius denganku, Jeon Wonwoo?"

Tidak perlu tanya dua kali, Wonwoo pasti menjawabnya dengan _oui_.

Wonwoo melupakan niatnya tentang kapal pesiar di sungai Seine dan langsung menggandeng Mingyu—merengek minta pulang karena ia lebih tertarik untuk _cuddling_ dan memeluk pacarnya itu semalaman.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Ibuku kalau kita akan menikah." Mingyu bicara saat mereka sampai di rumah, "Dia terdengar senang—atau entahlah."

"Setidaknya ada Ibumu yang merestui hubungan kita." Wonwoo mencolek pipi Mingyu sebelum melepaskan mantel pacarnya dan menggantungnya di sudut apartemen, "Itu sudah membuatku sangat lega."

"Dan meskipun tidak disetujui oleh pihak yang lain, setidaknya kita sudah memberitahu mereka semua." Mingyu menyahut sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo memberikan senyum tipis, "Sejujurnya aku penasaran dengan respon Dongjin sekarang—"

Mingyu terdiam mendengarnya. Kemudian pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu."

.

.

"Ibu pikir kau akan dipakaikan _dress_."

Tanpa diduga, Nyonya Jeon datang di hari H pernikahan, Wonwoo melirik Ibunya dengan sedikit cemberut. Biarpun dia selalu dapat bagian ditusuk, bukan berarti ia menjelma menjadi wanita. Ibunya yang menyadari raut wajah putranya berubah hanya tertawa serenyah kraker beras. Nyonya Jeon cukup _kepo_ dengan posisi dalam hubungan sejenis—dan ia cukup terkejut saat Wonwoo bilang dia adalah _bottom_. Namun, ketika wanita itu melihat Mingyu, ia sadar kalau putranya memang lebih feminim dan ramping dalam ukuran tubuh—Nyonya Jeon tidak bilang kalau putranya gemulai. Wonwoo bukan banci.

Wonwoo menelepon Sarah—yang tidak bilang-bilang kalau ia tengah liburan bersama dengan pacaranya—Bill—di Hawaii. Sarah meminta maaf berkali-kali karena tidak bisa datang dan Wonwoo mengancamnya tidak usah datang lagi untuk menemuinya selamanya. Sarah menangis karena hal itu sebelum Wonwoo menutup teleponnya.

Sesaat sebelum ikrar dilaksanakan, Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo dan memintanya untuk mengikutinya. Wonwoo gugup setengah mati ketika ia berhadapan dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim—bahkan ada Dongjin yang datang.

"Jika sedang tidak ada pemotretan, sesekali pulang ke Korea ya?" Nyonya Kim—jika Wonwoo masih belum menyebutnya calon mertua—masih selalu hangat. "Kau sangat tampan hari ini, anakku."

Wonwoo mencium tangannya, "Terima kasih, Bu."

Tuan Kim lebih kepada meminta maaf kepada Wonwoo yang bahkan Wonwoo sendiri maaf itu ditujukan untuk apa. Mereka berpelukan sesaat sebelum Tuan Kim berkomentar kalau Wonwoo benar-benar kurus.

"Aku melihatmu di majalah Fogue, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau adalah model pro." Dongjin bahkan mengajak Wonwoo bicara, "Bisakah mengajariku sedikit trik dalam berpose?"

Wonwoo bingung, "Ha?"

Dongjin memalingkan muka, "Se—sebenarnya aku akan debut sebagai _maknae_ di sebuah _boygrup_."

Wonwoo tersenyum sangat lebar, "Aku bahkan akan memberi trik bagaimana cara berpose seperti model editorial internasional!"

Undangan hanya segelintir orang—kebanyakan adalah teman-teman Wonwoo di agensi _Madam_ Ivonne. Mingyu mengundang para pegawai di kafe dan beberapa kenalan—yang pasti mereka hanya mengundang orang-orang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Wonwoo berjalan beriringan dengan Ibunya demi menemui Mingyu di altar. Anak tunggal itu berlutut di depan Ibunya sebelum berhadapan dengan Mingyu dan mereka mengucapkan ikrar.

Ketika jemari masing-masing dilingkari cincin yang sama, baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo merasa hari itu bahkan lebih indah dibandingkan mimpi-mimpi yang mereka bayangkan tentang masa depan sebelumnya.

.

.

"—Lalu, kenapa kalian tidak berbulan madu?"

Wonwoo melirik Sarah setelah ia selesai bercerita, "Mingyu menolak, katanya bulan madu tidak diperlukan bagi pasangan yang tidak merencanakan dan tidak bisa memiliki anak." Sedikit kesal, si model menggertakkan gigi, "Dia sama sekali tidak peka kalau perkataannya itu sudah melukai hatiku."

"Kata siapa kau tidak bisa memiliki anak? Kau bisa pasang rahim." Sarah berusaha memberi saran sambil memberikan cengiran lebar. Wonwoo malah menimpuknya dengan majalah mode bulan kemarin.

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada bayi yang bisa keluar dari anus dan aku tidak mau punya bekas operasi di perut. _Big no_." model pria mendengus—menganggap ide Sarah terlalu gila. "Lagipula itu terlalu beresiko."

Sarah mengusap kepalanya, "Sialan, Wonwoo. Setidaknya jangan pukul aku dengan tenaga lelaki."

"Tapi aku memang laki-laki."

Sarah manyun—tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan.

"Oh iya, aku membawakan sesuatu dari Hawaii!" Sarah cekikikan. Cepat-cepat memberikan bingkisan yang dibungkus kertas cokelat tua. "Anggap saja itu kado dariku dan Bill untuk pernikahan kalian. Tidak mahal sih, tapi kuharap kau bisa memahami arti dari barang itu."

Wonwoo tersenyum remeh sambil menerima bingkisan itu, "Sejak kapan kau jadi puitis begitu? Apa akhir-akhir ini Bill jadi romantis padamu?"

Wajah Sarah memerah, "Jangan meledekku, dasar Setan Kecil. Aku mau kembali dulu, jam tiga sore ini aku ada _meeting_ untuk membicarakan CF."

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak untuk ini Sarah. Aku sangat senang kau bisa menjadi temanku."

Sarah tersenyum balik, membuat _love-sign_ dengan kedua tangannya, " _Sa-lang-hey_."

Wonwoo tertawa keras mendengar logat Sarah. Ia menatap bingkisan yang diberikan Sarah, kemudian berniat akan membukanya nanti saja ketika Mingyu sudah kembali.

Wonwoo menunggu dengan bosan hingga Mingyu datang jam lima sore sambil membawa _honey-roasted cake_ utuh. Mingyu mengajaknya untuk nonton film sambil memakan _cake_ itu pelan-pelan. Dalam hati Wonwoo bersyukur karena ia melewatkan makan siang (karena ada alasan bagi dirinya sendiri untuk makan kue banyak-banyak).

"Tadi Sarah memberikan bingkisan, aku mau membukanya tapi kupikir lebih baik menunggu dirimu saja."

Mingyu menanggapi dengan sedikit semangat, "Benarkah? Mana?"

Wonwoo memberikan bingkisan cokelat itu dan Mingyu membukanya dengan semangat. Hanya saja, bahunya tiba-tiba turun kecewa ketika tahu apa yang ada di dalam bingkisan itu.

Sebuah hiasan dinding—atau versi yang lebih keren dibilang 'Penangkap Mimpi'.

"Apa? Cuma ini saja kah?" Mingyu mengeluh.

Mata Wonwoo menangkap ada kertas berwarna oranye menyelip di penangkap mimpi itu. Ia merebut barang itu dari Mingyu hanya untuk mengambil kertasnya.

' _Jangan berhenti bermimpi untuk diri kalian berdua di masa depan. Tetaplah menangkap mimpi kalian bersama-sama.'_

.

.

 **[omake]**

"Mingyu! Astaga sudah kukatakan jangan mandi lebih dulu!"

"Aku ada inspeksi dari pengawas makanan hari ini!"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku ada pemotretan hari ini. PAGI JAM TUJUH. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kan semalam?!"

"Ya sudah berangkat saj—"

" _Dad_ , tidak ada yang mau mengantarkan Karen ke sekolah?"

Celana Mingyu ditarik-tarik pelan. Ada anak perempuan berseragam taman kanak-kanak dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan (itu warna alami, bukan hasil kreasi Wonwoo) dan mata biru pudar ditambah dua kuncir manis sebahu. Mingyu menepuk dahinya dan Wonwoo sudah melipat lengan di dada sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatu di lantai.

"Bisa-bisanya kau lupa jadwal. Hari ini kau yang mengantarkan Karen ke sekolah."

Mingyu memasang senyum minta maaf lalu langsung menggendong Karen di bahunya, "Maaf ya, sayang. Mingyu- _daddy_ yang akan mengantarkanmu, pulang nanti mau makan es krim di kafe?"

Karen mengangguk semangat, memeluk leher Mingyu dengan kuat, " _Oui!_ "

Ketika Karen mengoceh tentang sekolahnya dan teman-temannya yang nakal. Wonwoo diam-diam mengetik email dan mengirimkannya kepada Mingyu. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri sebelum menutup pintu apartemen.

' _Nanti kita bertemu di kafemu. Hari ini ulangtahun Karen yang kelima. Dan ulangtahun pernikahan kita yang keenam.'_

Mingyu merasa ponselnya di saku bergetar. Ia tersenyum, tahu persis kalau baru saja ada email masuk dari Wonwoo.

Mana mungkin Mingyu lupa hari sepenting ini.

.

.

 **-end. Iya beneran end. Cepet kan? Alurnya cepet banget ya? Ahaha maaf sekali /bungkukbungkuk/**

Ending ini sejenis dengan fik saya sebelumnya; Secret Delta. Ada yang pernah baca ga ya? AKHIRNYA SAYA BIKIN HAPPY ENDING NIH! HAPPY ENDING UNTUK KIM MINGYU DAN coretKIMcoret WONWOO.

Thanks to: all reviewers, yang fave, yang follow, yang Cuma numpang baca tanpa ninggal jejak juga makasih banyak. Saya super lega sekali sudah berhasil menyelesaikan fanfik ini.

Ps: udah liat V app terakhirnya seventeen? Saya mikir seventeen mulai ikutan tren "Dimana Leader Semakin Terlihat Seperti Maknae dan Maknae Semakin Terlihat Seperti Leader". Ga kok ya, canda aja. Dino masih imut kok. Eh tapi serius, makin kesini makin kaya dd dd…

Pss: masih di V app. Wonwoo asdfghjklmnbvcxzqwertyuiop DAMN HOOOOOTTTT

Psss: MEANIE STILL EXIST! MASIH DI V APP DAN MESKI BUKAN MOMENT ROMANTIS, MELIHAT MEREKA DUDUK BERDUA ITU, AH sudahlah…. :"))

Pssss: ada yang nanya Tamban dimana ya? Itu daerah pesisir di Kalimantan selatan. Masih desa. Masih asri. Masih polos hijau coretkaya sayacoret. Kalau kalian search di maps pasti ada kok. Deket laut jawa—ya kalau jalan terus ke selatan palingan nyebur ke tambak bandeng/?

 **Tamban, 22 Maret 2016**

 **darkestlake**


	6. Not a Sequel (Bagian ekstra)

Sekali lagi, ini bukan sekuel ya? Jadi ehm.

Saya pikir saya mau memberikan kejelasan mengenai hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo setelah mereka menikah dan siapa itu si lucu Karen. Bisa dibilang saya sudah membayangkan hal rinci tentang Karen, tentang Mingyu dan keluarganya, tentang Wonwoo dan keluarganya, tentang Sarah dan pacarnya, si Bill sejak saya memutuskan untuk membuat Open You menjadi akhir yang bahagia.

Saya emang suka lho bikin cerita yang gantung dan bikin reader meraba-raba, tapi kemudian saya pikir lumayan menarik juga untuk membahas ini setelah saya melihat reviewnya, terutama tentang keluarga kecil Kim tercinta.

Pertama, saya tegaskan Wonwoo tidak mengalami male-pregnancy. Saya pikir ini sudah kelihatan jelas sejak percakapannya dengan Sarah saya cantumkan di chapter terakhir. Wonwoo tidak hamil dan dia tidak mau hamil karena baginya tidak ada bayi yang dilahirkan lewat (maaf) lubang dubur dan dia tidak mau memiliki bekas operasi di perut karena dia adalah seorang model (saya paham betul di jaman sekarang ada male-pregnancy tapi entahlah buat saya itu masih terlalu tabu, maaf maaf maaf)

Kedua, Karen. Namanya adalah Karen Isabel Kim (Kim tentu berasal dari marganya Mingyu) dan merupakan bayi keturunan Perancis asli dengan ciri-ciri orang barat yaitu rambut cokelat kemerahan, mata abu-abu kebiruan. Tanggal lahirnya 6 Juli dan di cerita terakhir saya tulis bahwa usianya adalah lima tahun. Mengenai bagaimana caranya Wonwoo dan Mingyu bisa mengadopsi Karen mungkin akan saya kemas dalam side-story yang lainnya.

Keluarga Mingyu, pada akhirnya Tuan Kim merestui hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Motifnya saya biarkan reader menjabarkannya sendiri hehe, mungkin bisa karena Ibu Mingyu yang membujuk suaminya? Atau bisa juga karena Tuan Kim sudah bisa menerima dan bukankah masih ada Dongjin yang masih lurus dan bisa memberikan keluarganya cucu nanti?

Keluarga Wonwoo, saya tidak akan menceritakan tentang Tuan Jeon. Tapi, Nyonya Jeon adalah wanita yang berpikiran maju dan bebas. Ia suka berkreasi dan membiarkan passion mendominasi hidupnya yang menyenangkan. Ia menurunkan sifat itu pada putranya dan meskipun ia menginginkan menantu yang cantik, ia juga tidak menolak menantu yang tampan (dan tentunya bisa diajaknya memasak bersama).

Mengenai Sarah dan pacarnya Bill, sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya saya sangat menyukai menulis OC (karena itu adalah Sarah Evelyn). Role model Sarah saya ambil dari model korea Hwang Seon meski setelah saya jabarkan mereka tidak terlalu mirip hahaha. Sarah adalah teman terbaik Wonwoo dan mereka berteman sampai selamanya, Wonwoo tidak habis-habisnya berdoa supaya Sarah cepat menikah dengan Bill sebelum Sarah hamil duluan.

Nah, mungkin itu saja yang bisa saya tulis di bagian ekstra ini. Doakan saja saya sempat menulis untuk chapter ekstra mengenai si cilik Karen bersama dua daddy-nya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Dan juga terimakasih untuk semuanya yg sudah review dari chapter awal **wonjeonu, kimtaejin, hoshilhouette, bizzleSTarxo, alwaysmeanie, kimxjeon, miss leeanna, mypockymg17, lullu. ip, Vaillant, Cungik, kokurakwakyun, peachpetals, NichanJung, myname22, meanieslave, A Y P, xppatrash, Gigi onta, TKTOPKID, Jjinuu7, XiayuweLiu, svtmeanie, Sya735, sint12, (para) Guest, hlyeyenpls, shmnlv, msr1205, Calum'sNoona, oktaviaSays, GameSMl, Rie Chocolatos, Felix. JJ Edisson, Firdha858, Iceu Doger, Zahra492, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, kookies, Ourwonu, Ihfaherdiati395, rossadilla17, Newbiebarbie00, mingyutrash, OnRie1420, chickenmania, dyahsekar, S. Citra, gyugyu, kwonhosh, kxmhyxnx, peachpeach, vibrrratoseh, nisaditta, jxngwoo, kinongjbz7, Mirror, kkwonzz, Yeri960, driccha, SJMK95, fxrenville, AXXL70, tiannunna, xolovelydesy, Jeonwonw, wonwoo 7teen, BSion, dyorarawr, Anna-love 17Carats, cassiesvt, lulu-shi, xsxsso, DevilPrince, Fox Stuff, n2ame, tinkuerbxlle, Jeoan022, 1004, Byunbaby, Honeylili, wonuugyu, rockers, bangtanxo, PinePine, MIKKIkane, Skymoebius**

Buat yang udh review di Your Paris Boy **alwaysmeanie, hoshilhouette, Azura Eve, OnRie1420, wonjeonu, Siska Yairawati Putri, wonu tamvan, dyorarawr, peachpeach, araraaa, InfntMyungsooRP, kwonhosh, mjoo, shugarsweat, Honeylili, Zfuchsia, eunkim, TKTOPKID, cassiesvt, Calum'sNoona, yehetmania, (para) Guest, bizzleSTarxo, Oreobox, Fox Stuff, astia morichan, nisaditta, riani98, mypockymg17, Yamada Kim Naho-chan, peachpetals, laxyovrds, Skymoebius, MIKKIkane, Naega Hosh, korokurawayun, VJ, ICE14, kookies, lulu-shi, Anna-Love 17Carats, Kwa's Orange Sky (wkwk), 1004han, ParkMitsuki. Coffey Milk, chwe**

Makasih banyak saya gatau mau ngomong apalagi, oh iya, maaf banget, maaf maaf maaf saya selalu ga sempet buat balas review /cry


End file.
